


Guys Night

by nollebolle



Category: BTR - Fandom, Big Time Rush, Big Time Rush (Band), Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Circle Jerk, Fingering, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Guys Night, Just bros being bros, M/M, Masturbation, Not A Lot Of Plot, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimjobs, Smut, ass eating, but there is some plot, jerking off, porno, there is a little plot, this is my first fic i'm posting so dont kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nollebolle/pseuds/nollebolle
Summary: The band had finally gotten to arrange a night just for the guys, they would play video games, eat pizza, and just overall have a fun time.Kendall's mom and sister had gone out of town so the boys could have their 'boys night', and after an entire week of begging Gustavo he had agreed to not give them any work the day after, so they could stay up as long as they wanted.But their guys night took an unexpected turn.





	Guys Night

**Author's Note:**

> Would like to remind you all before you start reading that this is the first ever fanfic I post anywhere.  
> I have a hard time reading and writing although I really enjoy it, so this might not at all be perfect, but I tried my best so please enjoy!
> 
> also please let me know if this needs to be tagged as underage. 17 is legal age where i'm from so obviously 17 year olds having sex is no problem to me, but let me know if i should put a warning on this!

The band had finally gotten to arrange a night just for the guys, they would play video games, eat pizza, and just overall have a fun time.  
Kendall's mom and sister had gone out of town so the boys could have their 'boys night', and after an entire week of begging Gustavo he had agreed to not give them any work the day after, so they could stay up as long as they wanted.  
  
"Hey guys i got us some snacks!" Kendall said as he walked through the door with a big paper bag filled with different kinds of chips.  
  
"And I borrowed some sweet movies from Camille, she has everything! Action, Horror, Romance, Fantasy... she really takes acting serious with all this study material" Logan said placing a large stack of dvd's onto the kitchen counter.  
  
"And I got us refreshing and sugarfilled drinks to keep us awake all night! I do need my beauty sleep at least before 3AM though" James stated as he put the bottles of soda next to the stack of movies.  
  
"And I broke into Bitters collection of naughty R rated movies!!" Carlos exclaimed proudly.  
  
"YOU WHAT!?" the other 3 yelled in sync.  
  
"well we are 17, which means almost 18, which mean we can totally watch them!" Carlos said happily.  
  
"that's not the problem Carlos, you stole these from Bitters! And have you never watched a porno before?" Kendall asked.  
  
"well no, you know Hispanic parents and all, they would kill me if they found out i watched anything like that, i bet Logan hasn't watched one either! he's too much of a nerd"  
  
Logan opened his mouth to defend himself, but closed it again as Carlos was completely in the right.  
  
"how about you James? never watched one before?" Kendall asked  
  
"of course not! too vulgar for my pretty face to sit and watch something like that by myself in the dark!" James said and fixed his hair up a little with his lucky comb.  
  
"well how about you Kendall? have you watched one before?" Carlos asked both curiously and mocking.  
  
"well.. no.. kinda? i watched like maybe a minute of one when i was 13 but too paranoid my mom would find out" Kendall admitted.  
  
"So it's decided! let's watch one of these tonight and uh.. lose our porn-virginity?" Logan said, both nervous and excited.  
  
  


The night went by and the guys had a blast, having gotten through most of the movies, snacks and drinks, they decided it was finally time.  
  
they had decided to camp up in the livingroom, as sleeping separated after this fun night would kinda ruin the friendly atmosphere.  
  
they put one of the dvd's in and turned the volume almost all the way down, and then they pressed play.  
  
  


"oh god i don't ever think i've seen a dick that big in my entire life, it's very intimidating.." Logan said almost terrified.  
  
"wait he's putting it there!? but that's not the right hole??" Carlos yelled confused.  
  
"oh god.. so fast.. it's all going so fast.." James muttered.  
  
"looks kinda fake doesn't it?" Kendall said.  
  
the others stammered and agreed with him, slightly readjusting on their lower parts to hide their slight boners.  
  
  


they finished the porno and decided it was time for bed.  
  
"would it be suspicious if i went to the bathroom and jerked off?" all the boys thought to themselves.  
  
"guys i can't sleep" Logan said.  
  
"Same here" came from James and Kendall.  
  
a pillow then hit Logans face as Carlos screamed "PILLOWFIGHT!!" and tackled him.  
"Carlos wait no!" Logan screamed but it was too late, Carlos was on top of him, beating him with a pillow, his knee right between his legs, lightly brushing against his length.  
  
Carlos paused as he felt it, "you also have a.. boner"  
  
Logan blushed wide-eyed, "s-shut up! wait- what do you mean also?"  
  
Carlos blushed a little and looked down at his crotch that was forming a little tent "heh.. i thought i was the only one.. hoping that a pillow fight would get my mind off it?"  
  
"You're not alone" James said while looking away embarrassed.  
  
kendall sighed "ok i admit, i was also turned on by that movie" he said and removed his covers to reveal his tent.  
  
".. so... what do we do? it's kinda awkward now, would be even more awkward to fix it now" Logan said  
  
"yeah i guess... oh! i got an idea!" Kendall said, always quick with the ideas.  
  
"ever heard of circle jerk? where guys sit in a circle and jerk each other off?"  
  
"isn't that a little gay?" James said.  
  
"just think of it as.. friends helping each other out?" Kendall suggested.  
  
"... i'm in as long and nobody hears about it" Logan said.  
  
everyone agreed to it, they pulled down their pants and sat in a circle.  
  
"so.. do we do this clockwise or counter clockwise?" Logan asked  
  
"Clockwise?" Kendall suggested  
  
the other boys shrugged and gently grabbed the dick to their left.  
  
James had Carlos, Carlos had Logan, Logan had Kendall and Kendall had James.  
  
"3.. 2.. 1.. Begin!"  
  
they began jerking each other off, at first it was a little awkward, but then they all started to just focus on the pleasure.  
Logan got closer and started to let out slight moans, James opened his eyes and stared at Logan, his moans were so cute, almost like a girl, it turned him on even more.  
  
"woah J-James..! please slow down ah- you're gonna make me! mh-" Carlos warned as he couldn't hold his moans in much longer, apparently James without noticing had gotten so excited that his hand moved faster.  
James broke the circle, he had to, he couldn't resist any longer. He leaned in and kissed Logan, Logan let out a surprised gasp between the wet lips, but then started kissing back.  
their cocks were touching each other, James wrapped his hands around them both and jerked them off, Logan moaned out loudly in surprise.  
  
"Guys! please it's called a circle-jerk! not a James-Logan make-out-jerk!" Kendall exclaimed.  
  
"s-sorry but.." James paused and looked into Logan's pleasure filled eyes ".. Logan's just so cute" he whispered and kissed Logan's soft lips again, Logan melted into the kiss again.  
"Not fair! I want to be kissed too!" Carlos said and ripped James away, putting his lips forcefully on James', turns out he didn't mind at all, as Carlos apparently had some pretty nice tongue skill.  
  
Kendall hesitated a little but then grabbed Logan and pushed their lips together, their kiss was long and tender.  
  
"you know i've actually wanted to do that for a while.." Kendall said as he broke the kiss, "really?" Logan said.  
  
"yeah.. I like you" Kendall confessed.  
  
"Hey! I like Logan too!" James said and broke the kiss with Carlos  
  
"what!? since when?" Kendall asked confused.  
  
"since I saw his on the brink of orgasm face and heard his moaning voice?" James said like it was obvious  
  
Carlos looked a little disappointed though.  
  
"oh no Carlos don't tell me you also like Logan?" Kendall said  
  
"no it's not that.. or well i like you! but.. I’ve liked James, for a while now" he admitted.  
  
James looked almost flattered, "really? you like me?" James asked in disbelief  
  
"Yeah, but we're like best friends so I didn't wanna ruin that.." Carlos said  
  
James pulled close and kissed his cheek, "you wouldn't be able to ruin our friendship with just that" he said feeling touched by Carlos love for him and their friendship.  
  
"So, I like Logan, James likes Logan too, Carlos likes James-"  
  
"Nono I like Carlos now" James interrupted while hugging Carlos close.  
  
"Alright so James likes Carlos back, but.. is there anyone you like Logan?" Kendall asked him.  
  
"uhm well.. I've actually thought about.. all of you" Logan stammered  
  
"What? Logan you can only have feelings for one person y’know" James said  
.  
"That's actually not true, there are only very few monogamous creatures on this planet, and humans are not one of them!" Logan stated with his nerd facts.  
  
"Okay so that's great and all, but can we discuss our feelings later? My boner is killing me, and i need my beauty sleep soon" James said.  
  
"oh yeah right we should probably finish this." Kendall said  
  
Logan then leaned down to James' crotch and took his length in his mouth,  
  
"w-woah! Logan! ah.." James moaned  
  
James noticed that Carlos looked Jealous.  
  
"Carlos, come here" he said and gestured Carlos over to him. Carlos was now on all fours, his ass facing James, hovering over Logan who was lying on his stomach pleasing James' dick.  
  
James started licking Carlos' hole and Carlos began moaning.  
  
Kendall got behind Logan and fondled his ass, playing with the entrance of his asshole.  
  
As Kendall and Carlos was already facing each other, they decided to kiss, the kiss deepened and turned sloppy as Kendall started fingering Logan's ass.  
  
Logan moaned around James' cock, James moaned in between licking and sucking Carlos' hole and Carlos moaning into the kiss.  
  
Kendall pulled his fingers out and Logan moaned from the loss  
  
"Can I put it in?" Kendall asked Logan who let out a little "mhm", as his throat was filled with cock.  
  
Kendall slowly slid inside of Logan. Logan's eyes rolled back into his skull from the pleasure.  
  
Carlos and Kendall resumed the kiss as Kendall pounded into Logan's tight virgin ass.  
  
James started stroking Carlos' penis and suddenly his kissing got way sloppier and out of control, they were all nearing their climax.  
  
Carlos broke the kiss, "I'm coming..!" he yelled, James mumbled a "me too" between Carlos' cheeks and Kendall just let out a groan  
  
They all came simultaneously, although Logan was the one who caught all their semen  
  
Carlos had blown his load right in his face, James in his mouth and Kendall in his ass, and his own was smeared all over his stomach.  
  
"Oh my god Logan I’m so sorry" James said and pulled his dick out of Logan's mouth, Logan swallowed the entire load before saying "it's okay" in a raspy voice, which turned James on even more.  
  
"I’m also sorry, i came inside of you.." Kendall said.  
  
"I-I don't mind" Logan said as he felt a few drops flowing out and down his leg.  
  
"And I’m so sorry for getting it all over your face!" Carlos said feeling very guilty  
  
"It’s okay, I heard it's good for the skin?" he chuckled.  
  
"Anyone who's up for some more?" James said as his cock was already rock hard again after watching Logan swallow his load, "I want to fuck Logan too" he said  
  
Logan nodded and turned his ass towards him, James slowly put it in.  
  
"Can I try putting it in you Carlos?" Kendall asked and nibbled on Carlos' neck  
  
"What- m-me!?" Carlos blushed very surprised.  
  
"Yeah, you're actually the one with the nicest ass here, I wanna try it" Kendall said seductively.  
  
Carlos turned his rear end to Kendall, his ass already well prepared by James. Kendall's cock went in with ease.  
  
Logan and Carlos was now facing each other and took the chance to make out.  
  
As the sound of skin slapping filled the living room the boys got closer.  
  
"C-coming..!" James said as he let out his semen in Logan’s ass, Kendall pulled out and came onto Carlos' back.  
  
“Why did you-“ Carlos began but Kendall shushed him, “Because I think you might someone else to fill you up” Kendall said while gesturing to James who wiped sweat off his forehead and pulled out of Logan.  
  
“James are you ready for another go?” Kendall asked and pointed at Carlos who was still on all fours, just looking like someone waiting to get fucked.  
  
“Of course” James said.  
  
Carlos and Logan switched places, James put his penis inside of Carlos and started fucking him.  
  
Kendall looked at Logan who was collapsed in front of him, “you don’t look like someone who can go for another round, but…” Kendall paused as he looked at Logan’s still hard penis, “maybe you’d like to get serviced” he said as he turned Logan over on his back and started jerking his cock. Logan whimpered and rolled his hips.  
  
Kendall took him in his mouth and started sucking, he had no idea how good or bad he was at this since it was his first time giving a blowjob.  
  
As Kendall bobbed his head up and down and Logan’s cock he remembered a song he had had stuck in his head all day and starting humming it without even thinking. Logan moaned loudly and bucked his hips, “K-Kendall, the vibrations-.. Ah! They’re gonna make me cum..!” Logan stuttered and panted.  
  
Kendall didn’t stop, in fact he went even faster after Logan’s warning.  
  
“Coming!” Logan gasped loudly as he released in Kendall’s mouth.  
  
Kendall pulled his mouth off Logan and swallowed, “huh… so that’s what it taste like”.  
  
  
While Logan and Kendall were enjoying themselves, James and Carlos were having fun too.  
  
James flipped Carlos over to his back so he could see his face as he fucked him.  
  
“J-James..!” Carlos moaned and latched onto James’ muscly shoulders, “feels so good..!”.  
  
Carlos were rocking back against James’ hard thrusts, never having felt this good before in his entire life.  
  
“Carlos I’m getting close!” James said panting, “me too..!” Carlos cried as he was on the edge.  
  
“James I love you” Carlos whimpered, James slammed his lips onto his and kissed him hungrily as he buried his dick deep into Carlos, releasing his load. This also sent Carlos over the edge, making him come all over his stomach.  
  
All of them were panting like crazy, all exhausted from all the action.  
  
“guys I need to ask you something” Logan said and got up, the others looked at him. “Kendall, James, Carlos… Would you like to be my boyfriends?” He asked nervously,  
  
the guys all looked at each other and smiled, “If you wanna be ours, then yes” Kendall said.  
  
“I’d love to be your boyfriend Logan, as long as I can be your all’s boyfriend” James said.  
  
And so everyone agreed, they were all in a relationship with each other now, they decided to keep it on the low though, as they didn’t know what their friends would say to it, four guys all in a relationship? Sounds a little weird right?  
  
And James got permission to still flirt with girls since that was kinda his thing, as long as he didn’t mean it.  
  
The boys all went to sleep, cuddling each other.  
  
  
  
  
Next morning, Carlos was the first to wake up. He went to the bathroom to pee, when he finished up and got out of the bathroom he noticed how trashed their sleeping spot looked, and one other thing…  
  
“Oh my god guys, it smells horrible in here!” He yelled, waking the others up.  
  
It smelled very strongly of sex, a mix of sweat and semen. And the floor, their blankets and mattresses was also soiled with their bodily fluids.  
  
“Oh no we have to clean all this up before mom comes back” Kendall yelled and got up fast, the others got up as well, pulled their underwear on and started cleaning like crazy, airing out the living room and putting all the blankets in the washing machine.  
  
they got dressed and sat down in the couch the second before Mrs. Knight and Katie walked in through the door.  
  
“Hey mom!” Kendall yelled, “Hey Mrs. Knight!” The others came right after.  
  
“Hey boys, how was your Guys Night?” She asked, putting her purse on the table, Katie had already run off to play games on her Nintendo.

  
  
The boys looked at each other and smiled,  
  
“It was awesome!” they yelled in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far!  
> I honestly can't believe I wrote this, all my friends are judging me, I feel like trash. 
> 
> but if you enjoyed it please leave some nice comments and kudos!!  
> and if you notice any mistakes then please let me know so i can fix them. 
> 
> I ... probably won't post any of my social media links.... this is not what i wanna be known for


End file.
